


Black Hearted Woman

by NekoMida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Hostage Situations, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: It was always fun, playing with Overwatch.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Hearted Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



Sombra was enjoying this, even more than usual; Hana had her hands tied above her, hostage as they waited for the prize to move. They’d steal it away from Overwatch and Gabriel would be satisfied with his gains, but for Sombra, this was exquisite. Out of her suit, Hana was adorably splattered in blood and slightly worn-looking, her battle suit torn from Sombra’s hacking expelling her from the giant mech that sat in the corner.

Hanging from the hook made her so much more tantalizing, her eyes going wide as Sombra knelt in front of her, deft fingers tearing the integrated mesh-mech gear like it was made from butter. Her fans, thankfully, couldn’t see this from the broken mech-suit, but D.Va swallowed behind the gag she wore, stepping backwards with hesitation. 

“Uh-uh-uh.” Sombra’s finger wagged at her, the claws dragging against her thighs in such a way that Hana’s mouth went dry. “Don’t move away, chica. You’re out of your shell now, and all that hacking you made me do has made me thirsty.”

Her mouth latched onto Hana’s mound, tongue lasting against the soft panties worn by her hostage. Sombra hummed at the taste, sweet and salt with sour tingling her tongue; it was heaven even as she tore through the last bit of wrapping that covered the other woman. Gabriel be damned, there were better prizes than cargo.

Hana’s clit was lapped by an unrelenting tongue until her thighs shook, and a scream pierced through her gag, with Sombra grabbing her thighs to hold her on her shoulders while she dragged another orgasm from Hana, slipping her teeth against the folds to taste her prize. It was only a few moments of recovery before Sombra lowered the hook that held Hana up, letting the other woman sink to the chilled warehouse floor, just as the sounds of fighting got closer.

“See you later, Hana. Maybe we’ll actually get to do this on our own terms someday. Boop!” A finger pressed against Hana’s nose before the claws flexed and Olivia stepped away. The glitter of her hardware left D.Va in a daze as Sombra dematerialized before her, and she let out a shaky sigh.

This was always fun, with danger around the corner, but she so did love to watch Sombra leave, the smug look on her face a high that would never be matched.


End file.
